Leaf Life
by wolfdogpack
Summary: Mk is the Royal Advisor to Queen Tara, after Tara's Death Mk protects the Pod from Mandrake. With the help of Ronin, Mub, Grub, and Nod a boy she just met. Join them as they save Moonhaven, and their lives after.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Epic characters **

* * *

Mk stretched her arms rising from her good nights sleep as the morning sun shined threw her window kissing her face. Her lime green covers with dark green designs fell off her as she got out of bed her brown-red hair in a sleepy mess her pink pajama top and blue pants where wrinkled from her peaceful sleep. Merry Katharine or Mk to be exact walked over to her closet and pulled out a gorgeous dress with pink petal skirt with a spaghetti straps and a green corset. After putting the dress on which came to her knees, the dress fit her figure perfectly. She grabbed some green slippers with a flower outline in pink. The slippers were comfortable to run in which surprised her she didn't now that until she was chassed by a Boggan. Mk then walked to her bathroom to the clear pool of water that served as a bath and a mirror. Mk grabbed her hairbrush and put her hair in a half up and half down thanks to a small blade of grass. Mk walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen but stopped at her fathers work office which was large and had leaves sticks and other things on the floor and papers with sketches on the wall, and at a desk was her father asleep at his desk again. Mk rolled her eyes and walked over to her dad. Mk shook her dad professor Boamba woke up and a piece of paper was stuck to his face Mk chuckled at that and pulled the paper off.

"Mk what time is it" asked Boamba

"Just 8:00 am dad you should get some real sleep in an actual bed I don't sleep at a desk is good for your back" said Mk as she looked to the sundial near the window.

"Right, right, Mk have fun at the pod ceremony, say hi to queen Terra for me" said Boamba as he walked up stairs rubbing his back and heading of to his room.

"Will do" said Mk as she walked to the kitchen and made her some breakfast and made sure that her outfit didn't get anything on her dress.

After finishing breakfast Mk left her cottage that was just a log bridge and a few rocks above the castle. Her mother had been the Royal Adviser to the Queen Tara before she died by a Bogian trying to poison the queen through her drink but the drink went to her mother instead and she grew sick and Week Tara tried everything to save her Advisor and best friend since before she became queen but nothing worked and she eventually died. Mk became the new royal advisor to the queen a job her mother had been grooming her to take over she was royal at least in this kingdom, and our sister kingdoms, and so she was entitled to the position, Tara was like a mother to her and Tara treated her like a daughter and trusted her judgment. Mk reached the castle and walked through the archway as the ferns parted to allow her entrance. Mk walked down towards the safe haven in the castle where Tara requested she meet her today there. When Mk got their Ronin and Tara were already finished talking and Ronin kneeled and bowed to the Queen. I walked up and curtsied to Tara as well as Ronin. Ronin bowed to her as well, and Tara nodded and smiled to me.

"I have to go get the leafmen ready for the pod ceremony" said Ronin and with that the general left the queen and the advisor alone together.

"Hello Mk" said Tara as she turned to me.

"Hello Tara, we should head over to the ship now the ceremony will start soon"

"Yes Mk, but you should slowdown and try to relax once in awhile go to a race have fun" said Tara as she smiled at her and walked towards the exit and made our way to the barge. "Maybe later queen Tara once the ceremony is finished".

The ceremony was splendid I was standing to the right and a little behind Tara who was standing in the center of the ship so everyone could see her. Tara looked to Ronin saying something to him and moved her hands which where showing that she was smiling. I didn't pay to much attention to them so I looked around at everything after all this ceremony only happened once in a hundred years everyone only gets to see two in their life time three if they're lucky. I looked around the barge and to the right of me a leafmen in white ceremonial armor smiled at her and winked at her puffing out his chest more than it already was if that was even possible. She new this Laefmen he was of average height well muscled handsome man around her age he had blonde hair and blue eyes his name is Jake Huntsman. He is great Leafman because only the best fighters of that season were allowed to ride with the queen on her barge. He was also a royal councilmen's son so he was of course allowed to flirt with her, but she didn't feel anything towards him other than being annoyed whenever he came and pestered her during her breaks. Mk rolled her eyes and looked back to Tara as the barge was lowered into the water. The Lilly pad barge fell back to its original shapes and a water lily bloomed in the middle as the pads with leafmen on them moved away. I fallowed Tara as she made a bridge on the water out of duckweed allowing them to reach a lily pad in the middle of the pond. As they walked water lilies started to bloom. Once they reached the lily pad with a slug and a snail the royal pod care takers. Tara stopped and bent down to touch a small pod before continuing to the middle lily pad where a slug and a snail where waiting the official pod caretakers.

"Mub, Grub its okay it's just me no need to be nerves" said Tara.

"Your majesty" said the Snail

"It looks like a wonderful group of pods I might have a hard time choosing, got any recommendations" asked Tara.

"Your majesty we have had quit the debate, from size, color, density, and shape with all these categories it is hard to make the right choice" said the snail.

Mk smiled as Mub pulled out a pod "biggest one in the bunch" said Mub. Queen Tara bent down "well that's one way to go" "how about that one" Tara pointed to a small pod that she touched earlier.

"That one but its so.." "It's perfect your majesty sometimes the biggest isn't always the best one" said Grub the snail ending mub's words as he picked up the little pod and gave it to the queen. "This is it this is the one" Tara smiled at the pod as she lifted it over her head. Then the cheerful mood turned into utter chaos in a blink of an eye. I heard boggins yelling from across the lake and Ronin's voice over the bogians "Majesty get to the barge". Tara ran on the water to get to the barge as four leafmen on hummingbirds with Ronin on one of them.

I leapt from lily pad to lily pad till I got to the side of the pond away from most boggins I was about to run when I saw a daisy flower jinn pulling her daughter a young marigold flower jinn as they ran away from a boggin over a root that served as a bridge. A part of the root bent back and hit the boggin sending him flying into the water. The young jinn smiled and jumped a little "I told you she was awesome". I ran up to them "quickly this way" I said as I pulled them over to a group of leafmen one on a humming bird that I new.

"Finn" the leafmen with a ginger beard flew down and landed. "Take them to safety I'll go help Tara" I said and helped the mother onto the bird of one of Finn's men, and was about turned to help the little girl on but she wasn't their. "Lyra, where are you" said her mother. "I'll go look for her you, get out off here" I said as I ran towards the forest trying to find the girl. I ran through the grass dodging bogians and arrows I leapt on a large rock to get a better look around.

When the leafmen I told to take the mother to safety had the little girl also. Finn flew up to me and grabbed my hand pulling me onto the humming bird. Finn dropped me off on a tree near where Ronin and Tara where before flying off to help Ronin. One black bird flew down chasing after a boggin who was falling to the ground I smiled for a moment one less bogin to deal with but my smile only lasted for a moment. Tara fell off the hummingbird when she hit the ground the trees bent to shield her from the oncoming storm. I jumped to the forest floor which wasn't far do to the tree being bent. I ran to Tara who was lying on her side "Tara".

Queen Tara turned to lay on her back reaveling an arrow sticking out of her abdomen. "Tara what should I do" I said my voice revealed how scared I was "should I pull it out" I looked around for someone to help.

"Take the pod to Nim Galu, Stay with it be with it when it blooms Mk" said Tara her voice coming out strained sowing how hard it was to talk. Tara handed me the pod and its vines wrapped around my arms as if it was giving me a hug. I placed the pod in my right arm and held Tara in my left.

"Tara". I looked up to see Ronin running up to us throwing his helmet off and sitting next to Tara. I let him take Tara's body I new they had a thing for each other but her being Queen and him just the General of the Leafmen their relationship wasn't allowed. Tara's body glowed before disappearing into gold light and rising up to the clouds. Where Tara died the grass turned black in a small circle. The Leafmen got to their knees and bowed to their fallen queen.

"What did she tell you Mk?" asked Ronin. "She said take the pod to Nim Galu" I said looking up at Ronin.

"The scroll keeper" said Finn. "We don't know anything about the pod without Tara, he probably dose" said Ronin.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Finn putting a hand on Ronin's shoulder. "Mandrake will be looking for this pod but not a leafmen riding alone, take as many Leafmen to Moonhaven, have at least five Leafmen at each entice and exit" said Ronin plunging himself into his work to forget Tara's death. "That's not what I meant" said Finn. "I know, now go" said Ronin and with that all the Leafmen nodded and went back to Moonhaven.

"Come on Mk we have to get you and the pod to safety" said Ronin.

"Hold on double chin, you can't just take a girl and a pod especial from someone so lovely" said Mub who appeared suddenly between me and Ronin. "Oh my gosh, it's Ronin of the Leafmen I'm a big fan, of what you do with your jaw" said Grub coming up next to Ronin, who made an annoyed face.

"We are the official pod caretakers sir" said Grub giving a salute "It can't survive without us" said Mub "We keep it moist" "Moist is what we do".

"Your kidding" said Ronin and Mub and Grub stayed quite "Your not kidding fine"

"I should take us a day to reach Nim Gaul's but with all this extra weight were going to need another bird" said Ronin as he lifted Mub and Grub onto his hummingbird. "Right and where do you propose we can get one" Mk asked as she got on between Ronin and the pod caretakers.

The bird got off the ground but you could tell it was working too hard just to avoid bushes, and being near the forest floor. "I have a pretty good Idea" said Ronin as we landind on a branch and he looked at every tree searching for a threat.

* * *

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Epic or an of it's charracters**

* * *

(Nod's Pov)

I just finished racing in one of the Bufo's races winning of course, when two of Buffo's men pined me against a wall using me as a punching bag. Thankfully I knew how to take a punch, "Nod, You know I like you" said a bullfrog.  
"I like you to Mr. Bufo" I said still pinned by his men, "And yet you don't do what we agreed, we agreed that you would lose"

"If you want me to lose you have to find me some better competition" I said I could see the Jinn who lost to me in the shadows looking pissed off at me.

"It's called teamwork, maybe if you understood that the Leafmen wouldn't have kicked you out".  
"I wasn't kicked out, I quite" I yelled which caused Bufo to chuckle "I admire that spirit nod, feed him to something a snake would be good" said Bufo.

"No, a snake would just swallow him whole, put him in a hornet's nest now that's a show" said a voice I was all to familiar with.

"Oh look it's Ronin, defender of the weak popper of parties"  
"Hey, I let you hit him" said Ronin.  
"Twice" I said as Bufo's men let me go. "Hop along now little frog"

"It's a big forest out there Ronin, even Leafmen have to sleep" said Bufo as he left with his Men.  
"I didn't need your help, and I'm not going back" I said crossing my arms.  
"I'm not here for you, just your bird"

"Oh I get it reverse psychology, it's not going to work". "The Queen is dead" said Ronin. "Ronin, I'm sorry she was your" I was about to complete that sentence but thankfully my brain caught my tongue before I hurt Ronin more than he already was."I have to get the pod to Nim Galu"

"Sure I'll get my saddle" I said "Where you even listening, I don't need a reckless flyer" said Ronin. "Well who's riding point for you" I said and Ronin was about to respond when. A girls voice spoke.

"Mub Grub, stop that Ronin will have your heads, stop this bird this instant, whoa" said a girl as a hummingbird hopped in carrying a slug a snail and a very pretty redhead girl in a dress. She was yelling at the snail and the slug before falling off the bird on her but holding a pod in her hands.

"I'll get my saddle" I said at the exact time Ronin said "Go get your Saddle". Once my bird was ready to fly I pulled the redhead up and on to the saddle behind me. We flew for a couple of hours and stopped on a branch to look out over the Boggan's new land, half of the meadow was destroyed.

A crow moved over us and flew around the border. "We have to go around" said Ronin. "What for one boggon" I asked slightly annoyed that we had to go a longer way to get to Nim's. "Ever see just one boggan?" asked Ronin not looking at me. "Hold on to me" I said to the pretty redhead. "I barely know you" she said.

"Fine but your going to want to hold on to something" I said and Flew my bird strait into the Boggan kingdom, a flock of bats flew into the air.

"Get down" yelled Ronin as he dove to the ground and to a hollowed out log. "Mk, Nod are you alright?" asked Ronin looking us over for any cuts, Mk more so, and the Pod.

"I'm okay" said the Rehead Mk as she clutched the pod tightly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground, with to much force which caused both of us to roll down to a hole next to the log. She landed on top of me, I groaned as we landed. Mk got up quickly and cheeked the pod for any bruises. I got up and brushed myself off.

"Don't move Mk" I said seeing red eyes in the shadows come towards us. "What, what is it" Mk said slowly turning around. Red eyes ran towards us I jumped in front of Mk as a mouse charged us. Mk tried to jump out of the hole,, but her dress prevented her from jumping high enough to get out. I jumped around the hole as fast as I could till I landed on top of the mouse.

I rode the mouse as it bucked and turned quickly trying to throw me off. I hit the right side wall, the mouse reared back and ran away from us.

"They have very sensitive whiskers" said Ronin sheathing his sword. "New setting arrangement, you take the Slugs, Mk your with me" said Ronin glaring at me before hoisting the snail on my bird and grabbing Mk's hand and escorting her to his bird before hoisting.

"What was that a little chatting" asked the slug, "There's a code amongst men". "Your a slug" I said, "I saw her first" said the Slug I ignored as he made faces, "what's a matter flat face are you going to cry f to your mommy" the slug said. I just grabbed the slug and dragged him over to my bird and hoisted the slug on my bird.

I hopped on my bird shoving the slug down away from me and took off after Ronin and Mk, With an annoying Slug and a Leafmen obsessed Snail.

* * *

**Please review, I know it's short the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Epic **

**'Thoughts'**

* * *

(Mk's pov)

We reached Nimh's landing on the perch branch above the entrance. climbing off our birds we merged with the panic crowed heading inside. "Do you think Nim knows about the Queen" I asked Nod while Ronin walked ahead off us parting the crowd for us.

"Knowing him probably not" said Nod as we crossed the threshold and entered the hollow of the giant oak. Walking down to the ballroom floor we looked through the crowd for Nim but we couldn't find him, when he was lifted from the center of the tree and came up to the stage.

"Welcome, I know rumors have been flying" said Nim as he made white butterflies appear "I just returned from the Rings of knowledge where every event in the forest is recorded"

Nim started to sing juggling scrolls in his hands he pulled out a scroll unrolling it and started to read/sing.

I didn't really pay attention to his singing I was to busy trying to get backstage to talk to Nim.

"It says right here that the queen is..." Nim stopped singing and finished reading the scroll then cheeked in another scroll to verify that the other scroll was correct.

"The Queen is what?" yelled someone from the audience that caused others to voice their own questions "What dose it say?". With the crowd getting impatient and Nim looking a little worried we headed back stage and arrived just as Nim got off stage. Spotting us Nim ran over to us "Ronin, Mk the Queen is dead" said Nim waveing his arms in panic.

"We know Nim" said Ronin and gestured to me holding the Pod. "And the Pod we have to get it somewhere safe before Mandrake gets to. Whoa. What did you bring it here for?" asked Nim.

"Tara said to take the Pod to you Nim" I said handing the Pod over to him. "Did she say anything else any instructions?" asked Nim as he lifted the Pod into the air and tilting it this way and that. "Those where her last words Nim" I said as I tried to get the Pod back from Nim.

"Hm, maybe one of the scrolls has something abut the Pod. Fallow me" said Nim as he walked back on stag confidently and was then bowed off the stage. "No. This way" said Nim as he walked us over to a leaf elevator that would bring us down to the Rings of Knowledge.

"The Rings of Knowledge. Is everything in the forest really recorded here?" asked Grub. "Yes" said Nim, "And you have read all of these?" I said in aw. "I've skimmed them" said Nim.

"Hey dude is this recorded?" asked Mub as he pulled his eyes in and twirled them around in his mouth, "Yes" said Nim. as Grub joined in with Mub in grossing us all out by rolling up his shell to where as a hat. "What about this" both Mub and Grub said at the same time as the came together and hit one of their eyes to move the outside eye of their pair like a pendulum.

When we came to the floor we needed they stopped and Nim grabbed a scroll from a butterfly "Yup, this should be it" said Nim and then unrolled the scroll and ripped it apart much to Mub's and Grub's disappointment.

'Wait did he just say "this should be it", that means their was a chance that it wasn't the right scroll. For all we know that scroll could have had valuable information on the pod. Nim didn't even read it' I sighed then fallowed Nim as he went over to a ring.

"Blooming the Pod. Got to go way back for that" said Nim as he searched through the scrolls. "Ah here we go" said Nim pulling out a scroll and unrolling it.

"Lets see, Pod Care of: must keep moist" said Nim, causing Mub and Grub to look smugly at Ronin. "Well looks like once the Queen has chosen a Pod it's going to bloom no matter what, in the moonlight of a full moon" said Nim.

"What happens if it blooms out of the Moonlight?" asked Grub. Nim looked further through the scroll "Hm, unclear. I have to be honest termites have been a problem" said Nim as he reached the end of the scroll that was eaten before rolling the scroll up.

I gave the Pod to Grub to keep the Pod moist and besides I need to talk to the council and assure them that everything was okay.

A Royal Leafman walked up to me dressed in regular leafmen armor with withe shield and belt. Symbols of their bodyguard position for the royals of moonhaven. "Please escort me to the council" I requested. The Leafman nodded and we walked through the crowd till we came to a door in the back guarded by two other Leafmen.

walking through the door I sat down in front of three members of the council the r in the windowless room. Other three where at Moonhaven reashuring the jinn thei "Good afternoon council" I said bowing my head in greatings.

"Good Afternoon Merry Katherine" said Mr. Riverside a pale man with black hair that had random stripes of grey hair, he sported a dark blue robe. He was one of the calmer counicl members but he will snap at you harshly if you threaten anyone he cared for, or stutter in his presence for too long.

"Merry Katherine i saw that you arrived here okay with the Pod. You aren't hurt are you?" Asked Mrs. Shade. Mrs. Shade is a femal jinn with thaned skin and black hair she wore a dark grey robe. She was a firmer Leafman before her Husband passed away and she took his place on the council. She is the most Sarcastic of the council members, and always thinks about what course of action was best for their people rather than what was best for the royals before giving her vote.

"I am fine, so is the Pod. Tonight in the light of the full moon we will be blessed with a new queen" I said smiling to the council.

"That's wonderful I we send a letter to the rest of the council and we shall meet the mast Moonhaven" said Mrs. Evergreen. She was a pale Jinn with brow hair and blond highlights she was dressed in a dark red robe. She is the mother hen of the council, always kept us on track durring our meetings, and stops fights between fellow council members.

I was very thankful to our goddess Gaia for sending me these council members instead of some of the other council. Only two members I hated dealing with during our monthly meetings, but I will talk to them latter.

"Merry Katherine, you should return to the celebration" said Mrs. Evergreen. "Yes you should celebrate Tara's life and the life of the forest" agreed Mrs. Shade riseing from her seat and leaving the room.

"Yes Merry Katherine go party find a nice spot and relax for the rest of the night. You deserve it" said Mr. Riverside as he left the room.

* * *

Leaving the room I walked through the crowd trying to get to a quiet spot in the loud. I looked up to see Nod leaning against a wall his sword stabbed into the wall above his head. Nod looked up and saw me coming his way and meet me half way.

"Hi" I said not sure how to proceed with the conversation. I am used to talking to royals meaning I have to have proper posture, speak eloquently, and be mindful of my words. I can never relax when in their presents and that is usually the only time I ever talk other than too Tara, Ronin, and my Dad, I am usually silent unless insulted by a council member, or being hit on by

"Your not from around here are you?" Nod said. "What makes you say that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you were I would remember you" said Nod. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I've lived here all my life" I said looking over the crowd of Jinn as they mingled. "Why haven't we ever met then?" asked Nod. "We travel in different circles" was my simple reply, 'It was true considering I am the Royal Advisor I only come into contact with Generals or Lieutenants, and I only ever talk to regular Leafmen to relay a message if I can't find their superiors'.

"Right your a Royal" said Nod looking at me then over the crowd "You want to get out of here".

"Sure, but wont Ronin be angry that you left your post?" I asked not wanting to get Ronin angry after losing Tara.

"Well he said to watch the pod, but Nim's tree is the safest place in the forest, and everyones here" said Nod as he looked over the crowd.

"Well, if the the Pods safe, and if we don't go to far. I guess it's okay" I said as I twirled a a lock of hair.

"Great, come on" said Nod as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to a side entree/exit.

* * *

(Nod's pov)

I dragged Mk as we ran off the balcony and landed on a large leaf. Mk put a hand on her heart and her eyes were wide, she panted slightly.

"Sorry, but I just wasn't expecting that" she said once she got her breathing under control.

Mk finally looked out to see where she was. "Wow. It's beautiful" Mk said then gasped as a young stag walked towards us. The stag lowered it's head to our leaf and moved it's nose towards Mk and gave a big sniff. Mk smiled slightly as the she put her hand on the stags nose.

While she was distracted I hopped on the back of the Stag and made my way to the antlers. As the stag turned it's head slightly I was able to reach Mk and offer my hand to her. "Grab on" I said.

"What" she turned around in surprise before looking up at me. I smirked "Put your arms around me".

"But I barely know you" Mk said as she crossed her arms. "You want to ride him or not?" I asked. Mk smiled and rolled her eyes before putting her hand in mine.

Our lips nearly met as I lifted her onto the antler. The stag started to walk. Looking at Mk I saw her sigh as she started to slouch and relax as the Stag showed us the forest through his eyes

"I got to admit flying is nice, but this is riding in style" said Mk as a smile inched it's way out.

"Yeah" I chuckled "You know not everyone can do it. You have to be gentle to ride a deer" I said with a slight smile before looking down "My dad taught me" I said. "It's one of my best memories of him" I said.

"You must really miss him" she said looking at me before turning her head to look up at the golden-orange rays peeking through the leaves. "I know how that feels" she said as she smiled sadly.

* * *

(Mk's pov)

When we got back to Nim's Tree everyone was fleeing in a panic running to their birds and flying off in a flock to their homes. Mk and I jumped off the stag and ran inside the oak pushing through the panicking crowd. Once inside we saw the damage done to the tree in our absence. rot littered the walls and a large hole on the floor lined with decay

"Mub. Grub" I yelled realizing that they weren't in the crowd or in the building.

"NOD" yelled Ronin as he stormed towards us and slamed Nod into the wall. "Stay with the Pod. That's all you had to do" Ronin said as he grabbed Nods shirt. "Yeah, but I just thought" Nod started to say but was cut off by Ronin. "Do you every think about anyone besides yourself" Ronin half yelled at Nod trying to control his rising temper.

"It wasn't all his fault" I yelled as Ronin let go of Nod. Ronin looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. It was a look I never received from Ronin in all the time I've known him. "And you. I expected this kind of behavior from him, But I thought you where better" said Ronin before putting his hand to his forehead in exhaustion.

"We're really sorry okay, we just" said Nod but Ronin waked him off. "I don't want to here it. That was the last part of the Queen that I" Ronin stopped for a second before saying "That any of us will ever have".

"Tara gave the Pod me I should have been here with it, and I will do whatever it takes to get the Pod back" I said as Ronin stalked over to his hummingbird. "I appreciate the offer but Wathwood is to dangerous" said Ronin as he moved his Hummingbird to the exit.

"What about many leaves, one tree" I said as he continued to walk towards the exit. "Nim tell him" I said trying to get Ronin to think of a better plan than flying off on his own.

"Look kid, the moon's rising, that means it's bloom or die time" Nim said. As he walked towards us.

"What if we sneak in disguise" Nod said as he brought his old Sparrow towards Ronin.

"Great idea. I'll go as a grasshopper and you can be my cricket lady-friend" Ronin said sarcastically. "It's dangerous I might get killed I thought you'd like that" said Nod.

"That's not a terrible idea Nod" I said while Ronin was looking at me like I was crazy and Nod had a grin on his face.

"My dad has some boggan armor in his study. We can use that to sneak inside" I said.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
